Zexion's Killing Spree
by Zexion12
Summary: what happens when zexion gets tired of everyone making fun of him and decides to kill all of them? Please Read&Review
1. Roxas

Roxas

I would love to say thank you to my Beta MidnightSchemer13 for Betaing this chapter. So please enjoy this new and improved Zexion's Killing Spree Chapter 1: Roxas

* * *

As I walked down the hallway soaked wet and embarrassed**, **I angrily reflected on what had just happened. Larxene**, **that sadistic blonde,had thought it would be funny to dump a bucket ofwater upon my head when I walked into the kitchen to grab a quick to my humiliated frustration, everybody had thought that the prank was hilarious. Fuming, I turned the corner of the hallway and balled my fists.

I really hated the other Nobodies in the Castle; I wanted them all to die, and I think it was about time I took matters into my own hands.

I realized that using a corridor of Darkness would have been faster, but I needed to release the unnatural anger I felt in some way. The walking helped relieve some of the irrational emotion, emotion I knew I should not be feeling. I reached under my pillow and grabbed thelarge knife I had kept there for last-resort protection I walked back to my room and changed out of my sodden cloak; I realized that using a Corridor: I was wary of intruders trespassing into my room while I was sleeping, when I was most vulnerable. I smiled cruelly as I examined the fine blade and contemplated who to take out first. I shrugged as I supposed that I would take out Number XIII and move my way upwards. I smirked and left the room.

I walked down the hallway until I reached Roxas's room. I hid the knife up my coat sleeve, careful not to cut myself, and knocked on the door. A voice from within called out,** "**Come in!" I walked in with deliberate, thoughtful steps, and closed the door behind me, locking it behind my back. Roxas was lying on his bed; face propped up on his hands, and was watching TV. For a moment, I wondered why the little Nobody had such a device in his room: the Organization was about working to regain our hearts, not idly waste time watching images on a screen. Did the Superior know of this? I shook my head of these thoughts as I said "Hello, Roxas." Roxas glanced at me and laughed.

"Still soaked, Zexion?" I glared at him and calmly replied with a curt tone.

" all of you a part of this prank?" Roxas grinned. It was obnoxious sight.

"Yeah!" he replied. "Everybody, and I mean _everybody _was in on it." I looked down and sighed as he turned back towards the television. That meant the whole organization would have to go.

Oh well; at least it would be quiet, enabling me to peacefully and leisurely read my numerous books.

I smiled and began to laugh sinisterly. Roxas looked at me again, this time with no trace of humor or mirth on his face. Rather, he looked nervous, and fear reflected back at me from the special little Nobody's cerulean eyes.

"Zexion, are you okay?" I glanced back upat him again and silenced my laughter, Returning my expression to its natural, cold, calm, and collected default.

"Yes. I feel more then just okay, but I feel bad for you." Roxas's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why?" I smirked coldly at his bewildered expression.

"Because," I said, "if you had never been a part of that nasty prank, then you would have made it." Roxas got up off the bed and began backing up to the wall as I advanced slowly towards him.

"W-what do you mean?" I pressed him up against the wall, and lowered my head next to his, so that my lips ghosted his ear and my layered, slate bangs brushed against his cheek, as I whispered,** "**You might have not died," into his ear. Roxas gasped and paled in fear as I pulled out the knife from my sleeve and rammed it through him, burying the knife up to the hilt in his slender body.

_Foolish boy_, I thought. _He could have gotten away instead of stopping to chat._

He let out a sharp gasp as I twisted the handle of the blade and pulled out the knife. His pale face turned whiter as he looked at theopen, bleeding wound, then back up at me.

"W-why?" _Damn_, I swore mentally. _Not deep enough. _I hadn't chosen a long enough blade to run him through his stomach. Ideally, it should have also gone through his diaphragm and rendered him unable to speak, but too late now.

Roxas held the wound with one hand and thrust his other hand down. The Keyblade appeared in his hand with a flash of light**. **Ibarked out a mirthless laugh.

"It's no use; you are simply much too weak." But Roxas was desperate, and charged at me with a recklessswipe. I ducked and jabbed hard him hard in the rib, causing him to gasp and stagger back. I gruntedin frustration.

"Why won't you die?" He gripped the Keyblade tighter in response and prepared to charge at me again.

"Zexion, why are you doing this?" He looked hurt and betrayed, as well as in physical pain. Anger bubbled closely beneath the surface as well. He was very close to unlocking his Limit Break. I growled at him.

"I am doing this so that next time, you won't be part of any horrible, humiliating prank."

Roxas coughed and spat out blood, looking at me incredulously, face contorted with pain and disbelief.

"This is all because of that prank?"I nodded. "So, you're going to kill everyone because ofthat prank?" I shook my head in anger and slammed him back against the wall.

"That's not the main reason, _Roxas__._ The main reason is because I am _sick _of everyone mistreating, humiliating, and disrespecting me. You ridicule me and play horrible and hurtful tricks _for amusement. That _is why you're all going to die."

He gasped and said, "I have to tell the others," and began stumbling towards the door. I blocked the door, standing in front of him, and crossed my arms with a smirk.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I smiled. "It must be terrible to be you right now Roxas."

"Zexion, you're not a good fighter," he coughed out, spitting blood at my face. I smiled coldly and wiped the spittle off.

"You'd be surprised about what I can do." With a yell, Roxas charged once more raised his weapon to attack me**. **I twisted to the side and stabbed him with my knife so hard that it went right through him**. **I smirked as Roxas doubled over and spat out blood, suppressing his writhes with great difficulty.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas. You must understand; it had to be done." Roxas looked up at me, sadness in his azure eyes; it seemed as though he knew that he would die, and barely had any strength left to do anything else other than give me a pitiful, pathetic look, not unlike that of a kicked puppy. I sighed; he was starting to make me feel the slightest hints of remorse by looking into his blue eyes. I turned my head away.

Kindly refrain from looking at me like that... Roxas**.**" I sighed and took out the knife, sliding it from his body cleanly, as though he was meant to be its sheath**;** he crumpled to the ground in an ungainly heap with a soft _whump_**.**

I watched as he began to fade away, his oceanic eyes fluttering closed in a pained expression as the tendrils of darkness began to consume his body**. **It did not take long at all for him to disappear completely; the darkness claimed another prize once more.

With a shrug, **I **turned around and grabbed a tissue off of his dresser to wipe the blood off of my knife; once I was satisfied with its condition, I took another handful of tissue and began mopping up the mess Roxas had made, which, fortunately for me, wasn't that hard to do**.**

I walked back to my room once all traces of evidence had been cleaned away, and closed the door behind me. I placed the knife under my pillow, and then quickly removed it**.** I then put it under my mattress; if someone were to sneak into me room and see it... I couldn't have that. With a great sigh,I sat down on my bed**. **The remorse I had felt earlier began creeping up on me again: I had just killed Roxas, who was only a child. I sighed and looked down at my folded hands, when asudden teardropslipped down the side of my face.

I gasped in shock and touched the mycheek.

How was that possible? I was supposed to have no emotions; none of us Nobodies were**. **We could feign emotions, drawing from our memories of our Somebodies' lives, and fool others as well as ourselves, but a tear was a sign of emotion no Nobody could being around Roxas, as he had emotions and a heart, had given me temporary emotions. I sighed. None of this made any sense to me**. **I shook my head, zipped off my coat, and threw it in thelaundry hamper**. **I then took off my boots, shirt, pants, and underwear, and tossed those articles of clothing into the bin as well. Stepping into my bathroom, I shivered at the cold tiles underneath my feet, and entered the shower, closing the curtains, but leaving just enough space for me to be able to see the door, _just _in case.

I turned the faucets, and sighed as water came rushing hot water on my back feltwonderful, taking away a lot of stress with it. As I washed up, I contemplated my next kill.

That would be twelve, Larxene. _Great, _I thought. Fighting Larxene would _not _be easy.

_I'll have to be quick_, I decided, lathering up with scentless shampoo. My illusions would serve as a distraction while I attacked her with my Lexicon. _And then I'll have to get rid of Marluxia... Damn. _Marluxia would be hardto eliminate: he was a strong fighter, and always put up a good fight when training. I sighed, the steam in the room mimicking me.

Lexaeus would have to go as well, as he was in on the prank. I briefly wondered if I was going too far, overreacting, but- _No, no, I mustn't think like that. _I smirked.

It was ironic how a prank would lead to everyone's destruction. I laughed, and instantly stopped, surprised at the sound coming out of my mouth. Now _that _one was real laugh.

Being around Roxas MUST have given me some temporary control of true emotion. I groaned: as much as I wanted my heart back, for the moment, I couldn't afford to have emotion right now.

I would feel guilt at their deaths, and that would ruin my plans. Iturned off the faucets, stepped out of the shower cubicle, and dried myself off with my towel. Shrugging on my night clothes, I lay down on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

_It had to be done._

* * *

Once again I would like to thank MidnightSchemer13 for this wonderful Chapter Couldn't have done it without you. :)

-Zexion12


	2. Larxene

Larxene

Alright people please enjoy the new and improved Chapter curtsey of my wonderful Beta MidnightSchemer13. So please enjoy the story.

_The killing continues….._

* * *

I woke up the next morning and stretched, feeling well rested and ready to kill, when I heard an earsplitting scream. I fell out of my bed and left my room to see what the cause of the yell, and saw that down the hallway, everyone was crowded around what used to be Roxas's room. I smiled softly to myself and walked down. I looked inside to see what the damage done. There was still some blood splattered where I had somehow missed it; still, I chuckled under my breath.

"Who did this?" Axel demanded, pain in his impossibly acid-emerald eyes. I often wondered if those were merely contacts, but never really saw a reason for the livid Nobody to wear them. I could _feel _the heat radiating from him. Xemnas stood off to the side, levitating a few centimetres off of the ground (as per usual), and crossed his arms with furious deliberation.

"How _wonderful_. Our Keyblade wielder has faded away into Darkness; now, how shall we complete Kingdom Hearts?"

"Oh, poor Roxas," I yawned carelessly, then said: "I think I will go eat some breakfast. Should anyone require my presence, I shall be in the kitchen." No one seemed to care as I walked to the kitchen, once again forgoing the use of a portal in favor of walking. I smiled: the ignorant fools didn't suspect a thing. Poor, pitiful Axel. Roxas was his best friend. I laughed quietly, then stopped dead in my tracks and smiled. The temporary emotions from Roxas's influence had worn off. I was, once again, a heartless Nobody. I continued walking down the grey corridors and entered the kitchen, making myself a bowl of cereal.

Quickly, I ate, and then left the kitchen to return to my room. I stripped down, went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and hopped in. I loved how the hot water always washed away the filth of death and despair, though it never quite washed away the stench of Darkness that clung to us. I washed myself and relaxed in the steamy room for an hour or so, then stopped the water. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my middle, and left the bathroom. After a minute, I got dressed and sat down on my bed.

Later that day, as it was nearing nighttime (though who could tell without the clocks? Our World That Never Was was bathed in eternal, artificial moonlight in a void of black Darkness), I smiled as I thought to myself of how Larxene's death was approaching. I couldn't wait to see the life, or non-life if you will, leave her eyes and she faded away. Wait... have I lost my mind? I pondered the thought for a moment, my chin in my hand. Was I still the same old Zexion? Did the murder change me?

_No, _I thought. I can't have these thoughts before another death; what was wrong with me? I am the Cloaked Schemer; I have nothing to fear. I can do this... No, I am _going _to do this! I nodded to myself as I made up my mind: I had nothing to gain from cowardice.

I took a quick nap to rest and prepare myself, skipping dinner, and awakened at precisely 11:00 p.m. As I woke up, I stretched and yawned. I got out of my bed and slipped my hand underneath my mattress to grab the knife. I looked at it. _Did __I really need this__?O__r should I use the lexicon? _I sighed; if the knife did not work to my advantage in whatever situation I found myself and Larxene then, then I would use the lexicon. Once again, I hid the knife up my sleeve and left my room.

I began walking down the hallway when a sudden, drawling voice addressed me.

"And just where are _you _going?" By the sound of his voice, I automatically could tell that it belonged to number VIII, Axel. I sighed softly, but did not turn my head as I replied.

"What do you want, VIII?"

"Out for a midnight stroll, Zexion?" I could _hear _the arrogant smirk on his face, hiding the nonexistent feelings of pain from the death of his "friend". I cast him a sideways glance, his flame-red spikes just in my peripheral vision. He had his arms crossed, and held a stance that threatened me. _I _was _his _superior; not the other way around.

"What I do is not your concern," I said coldly. Axel unfolded his arms and walked with long, quick strides to stand in front of me and block my way, and looked down at me, with a lazy, casual air about him.

"Where were you the night Roxas died?"I furrowed my eyebrows at the indirectly accusatory question. Axel was up to something; he was acting so nosy. But there was no way he could have known... The expression on the Flurry's face began to severely irk me. I decided to mirror it.

"...Why do you want to know so badly?" He shrugged and looked off to the side, glancing down at me out of the corner of his right eye.

"Well, I just found out where everyone else was, and I needed to find out where you were. Think of it as for... _closure_ and security. None of us want to be suspicious of a comrade." I chanced a glance at the pristine floor; did I look guilty? Not a second later, I looked back up, and looked into the redhead's acidic eyes.

"I was in my room reading my lexicon," I said, with more confidence than I felt. Axel's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. With a shrug, I took a step forward, and began to walk away, when he spoke again.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, turning my head a quarter to look back at him.

"Yes." He tipped his head, as though he was going to nod, and regarded me with a self-triumphant smirk.

"That's a lie." I whirled around to face him; my bangs swished slightly more into my face, and I glared at the other Nobody. His mouth was almost quirked into a grin, but his eyes were both sad and confident. I decided to play it off. I crossed my arms, shifting my weight onto one leg, and tilted my head, mirroring his face.

"And why do you say that?" I coldly asked with a raised eyebrow. That smug bastard sauntered towards me until his chest was very close to my face. I looked up into his menacing eyes, and shuddered slightly as he spoke fiercely to me in a low voice.

"Because, _Zexion,_ I came in your room to borrow something from you, and you... weren't... there." He prodded my forehead a little forcefully with his last three words. I grinned to myself as I thought of a counterattack, and looked up at him with a passive, but irate, face.

"Then perhaps I was on a mission at that moment, _VIII_; perhaps you should think about other factors before you walk around accusing others?" Axel took a step back and lowered his head; I almost missed the expression on his face as he said: "I'm sorry, Zexion," with feigned sincerity. With that said he turned and walked off into a portal he summoned, and I smiled. While I wasn't normally one to gamble, I'd bet that he wouldn't try confronting me anytime soon. I turned back around and made my way down the hallway

I stopped in front of Larxene's door and knocked on the grey-white door lightly. From within, the Savage Nymph lazily called out, "Who is it?", and I took that to mean that I could enter. Clearing my throat, I opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind me, twisting the lock; it was the same way I had entered Roxas's room before his death. Larxene was lying on her bed, propped up on her elbows in the same position as Roxas, and was reading a magazine; she closed it and stood up upon seeing me enter, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one leg as she eyed me as a cat does a mouse before tearing it open.

"Zexion, just _what _do you think you're doing, walking into my room? I don't remember inviting you in," she said with a sarcasm-laced, sweet tone.

"I'm tired of your mouth, Larxene," I said wearily, taking a few steps closer to her. Sparked began flickering around her fingers: she was getting mad. She narrowed her eyes at me and took a threatening stance.

"Get out of my room, _Zexion, _or I'll shock you to death." The lightning began crackling loudly, and the blonde's small, doll-like lips were curled into a growl. I smiled and said, "I don't think so." I reached up my sleeve and pulled out the knife. Larxene's eyes widened at the sight of the blade, and she gasped.

"It was you who killed Roxas, wasn't it?" I nodded slowly and continued advancing towards her.

"And now, you're about to join him." Lighting crackled fiercely around her hands and arms as she summoned her kunai. She smirked as she said: "Zexion, you never were able to beat me," with a smirk on her face, but I was not daunted.

"We'll see about that, XII," I said, provoking her into attacking first. She charged and did fast jabs at my face. I dodged every one and kicked her, knocking her into the window. A crack formed on the glass, slightly distorting the entrancing sight of the incomplete Kingdom Hearts. I smiled as I decided how to kill her. Only a little fazed, Larxene charged again and aimed fast jabs at my abdomen.

I dropped the knife and pulled out my lexicon, the Book of Retribution (a fitting name for the cause I was using it for), and smacked her hard in the face with it. Hot, wet blood came spurting out of her nose and splattered onto the floor. She hit the window with a huge impact that sent her through the broken shards of glass. She let out a soft scream of shock and pain, and I smiled. Making the lexicon disappear, I picked up the knife and ran to the window. I reached the open space just in time to see her falling down, her robe fluttering through the whooshing air as though she was naught but a rag-doll. I smiled, but then frowned as she stabbed her throwing knives into the side of the castle to keep herself from falling any further. I sighed as she held her self up, and then jumped out the window, falling down.

Once I got close to her, I leaned forward and fell past her; but while passing her, I grabbed her cloak and dragged her with me.

We struggled for a good few seconds (as the Castle was very tall) but I managed to pull her below me. Our impact on the ground was hard, creating a dent in the ground. Groaning, I moved off of Larxene and staggered back, wincing as I clutched my middle. I took more damage then I had planned on, and my miscalculation was costing me. I took a weary look at Larxene and frowned: though with her eyes closed, she looked dead, but she wasn't fading away. I slowly shuffled closer towards her body, when she slowly got up. My eyes widened in horror as she stared at me with hatred and anger in her green eyes. She smirked at me, a horrible sight, what with blood seeping through her cloak and across her neck, with clicking and crunching sounds as her bones ground against each other.

"Like I said, it'll take a lot to get rid of me."

I sighed in frustration: I did not know if I had enough energy to defeat her. The fall nearly killed me, and very much succeeded in wounding me; I would have to be very cautious in fighting her. I glared at her as with a bright flash of light, my lexicon appeared in my hands. Larxene took up her battle stance, as she still had her knives clutched in her hands. We both charged at each other, with her taking fast swipes at me. I blocked every one of them with my lexicon. I jumped back, knowing that I had to end this soon, or else my plan would be foiled. I opened the book and flipped to the V's, smiling at the spell I was about to use.

I really did love my illusions.

With a wave of my hand, thick healthy vines came out the ground and grabbed onto Larxene, pulling her down.

I smirked coldly at her writhing form as I walked over. I looked down at her.

"I would have thought that you were _used_ to having vines wrapped around you so tightly, XII with the amount of time you spend around Marluxia..." I sneered

I watched as she struggled, in vain, against the thick vines gripping her tightly, keeping her lashed to the ground. I kneeled by her head and brushed a stray strand of blood-matted blonde hair from her eyes. She glared at me as she continued her fruitless efforts.

"ZEXION, LET ME GO!" I smiled and shook my head.

"Who's the better fighter now?" She said nothing, but gave me a look of deepest loathing as she spat in my face. I wiped the offensive saliva off of my cheek and glared back at her. Angrily, I snapped the lexicon shut, and raised it, bringing it down on her head and crushing it. I smiled manically as I continued to slam the tome onto her skull, and only stopped when her head was halfway in the dark ground; her pale, doll-like face was bloodied and smashed, and blood was trickling out of her mouth. Her wide green eyes lost their gleam as they turned glassy, indicating her death. Impassively, I stood back and calmly watched as she started to fade away. _At long last..._

I turned around and put up my hand: a black elliptical-shaped portal appeared. I walked through it and reappeared in my room. Immediately, I grabbed a tissue and a potion and healed myself, before wiping the lexicon clean of blood, until it was pristine once more. With unnerving gentleness, so unlike my anger moments before, I placed the lexicon on my bed and took off my cloak, tossing it carelessly onto the ground. It was covered in blood. I raised my hand once more, and a small black portal appeared underneath the cloak, swallowing it up. I sighed in relief. With the incriminating evidence gone, sent somewhere underneath the ocean, and Larxene dead, I could breathe easy. I left the room to take a quick shower, and changed into my night clothes.

I sat down on my bed and sighed, cradling my head in my hands. Larxene was gone, but that meant that Marluxia was next, and defeating Marluxia was going to be very difficult.

_At least two are dead now; that's good. I can't wait until they're all dead and gone... but I know I'll miss Lexaeus... _

I lay down on my bed and thought hard, about whether or not I was taking this too far, and if I was right about killing off the other members.

I didn't know how, but I knew that, no, I _promised _myself that I would kill every single one of them. I smiled as I fell asleep.

_Every single one. I promise._

* * *

Once again I would like to thank my wonderful Beta MidnightSchemer13. So leave a review of what you thought of it, was it boring, exciting what ever you were feeling while reading this story please leave a review. Remember Reviews make the World go round. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Marluxia

-Zexion12


	3. Marluxia

Marluxia

Alright here is chapter three of Zexion's Killing Spree and this chapter was beta by my amazing beta MidnightSchemer13. So please enjoy this story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling sluggish and exhausted; in an attempt to clear my head, I washed myself, dressed, and left my room. I needed all the energy I could muster today, because today was the day that Marluxia died and one could bet that he was going to put up a better fight then Roxas and Larxene together. Caught up in my musings, I hadn't noticed that I had already walked into the kitchen; looking up, I quickly scanned my surroundings. The kitchen was populated only by Demyx, Axel, and Saix, with the latter two drinking coffee. I glanced at the counter and saw that the coffeepot still had some of the caffeinated beverage in it. Grabbing a mug, I walked over and poured myself a cup of coffee after greeting the others 'Good morning'. I then turned around and leaned against the counter, sipping the hot drink slowly; I did not want to burn my tongue. I took another look again: Saix was sitting at the table reading a newspaper from Twilight Town; Demyx was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal; Axel was digging through the refrigerator, trying to find something to eat. He was finicky in that way, almost as bad as a picky eater as Larxene: though we had plenty of food, almost none would do unless it was something ridiculous like braised swordfish or striped apple pie.

Axel looked up and closed the fridge when saw me leaning against the counter with his peripheral vision.

"Whose turn is it to cook?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment and replied:

"It is Larxene's turn to cook." Axel nodded and clutched at his almost-unhealthily thin stomach.

"God, I'm starving! I'm going to go get her." I sipped on my coffee, nodding my acknowledgement at his statement as the red-haired Nobody left the kitchen. _This should be fun_. I really didn't make a mess this time, though there might have been a few blood spots remaining in some places. I gasped as I remembered the blood and the remains of Larxene's head in the dark city below. I glanced quickly over at the cereal-eating Melodious Nocturne.

"Demyx, can you make it rain for me today?" Demyx looked up and nodded. He snapped his fingers once, and I heard the rumbling of thunder outside, when Axel came bursting in, out of breath, and saying:

"Larxene's been killed."

We all left in a hurried rush to go up to Larxene's room. The rest of the Organization came out to gather around Larxene's room at Axel's proclamation. There were more than a few drops of blood, congealed in several large, dried up puddles around the room, drawing the eye towards her shattered window. Xemnas moved his way through the crowd. He looked around the room, slowly, deliberately, and turned to us.

"Who is responsible for this predicament? I have just lost two of our organization's members." Luxord mused for a moment, slowly stroking his blond goatee as he tilted his head very slightly to the side.

"Something's not right... Her window is broken; perhaps she jumped out."

"Or was thrown out," Demyx suggested with a shrug. I sighed, a little more dramatically than was called for, I admit, and shook my head.

"Poor Larxene."

Marluxia shook his head slightly, an unreadable expression on his sculpted face.

"_Such _a pity. I did rather like our dearly departed Nymph. What an unfortunate denouement."

"Superior," Xaldin asked, "do you think it could be a Heartless?" Xemnas regarded his third-in-command with a thoughtful, albeit frustrated, look at his suggestion.

"It could be..." He sighed and faced the rest of us directly.

"Well, as of now, until this problem is resolved, I want each and every one of you to be _extra _cautious. The killer of Roxas and Larxene could very well be a dangerous Heartless, or even one of us. I masked my face with a shocked look.

"Superior, that's crazy! Why would we want to kill each other? Or even then, resort to such violent means?" Our leader gave me a long look.

"I don't know, Zexion... but be careful." I nodded once, and everybody went their own way. Vexen gave me a single pat on my shoulder as we parted ways, and I stood there for a moment before returning to the kitchen. I resumed my previous position, leaning against the counter. I looped thin fingers around the handle of my mug, and sipped on the dark beverage, pulling a disgusted face after drinking the cold coffee. Demyx, Saix, and Axel returned as well, not long after, with the redhead yelling like a madman. Demyx patted the pyro's shoulder sympathetically.

"Maybe it'll be more quiet without Larxene here." I smirked inwardly at his innocently cruel words, though they _did _hold truth in them. Several members complained when Larxene blasted her music at full volume, and were often injured in her violent sparring matches. Axel glared at no one in particular (though we were all Nobodies here).

"It seems like the killer's going in order." I nearly choked on my coffee at his observant mutter. _Damn it, Axel if you __don't__ stop __poking your long nose where it isn't wanted, __I'll have to kill you next_. I knew that with Axel investigating so much, he'd have to go, but unfortunately, he had to wait his turn. Saix shrugged indifferently.

"Don't worry; Xemnas will find the murderer." I took a big gulp of my coffee and sighed. I couldn't wait until they were dead. Then, it would be completely quiet in this castle.

Later that day, I returned from an exhausting mission in Wonderland. I had to defeat several strong Heartless. I walked to my room, limped inside, and sat down on upon my bed. The Heartless I was ordered to destroy was very hard to defeat; after I had taken care of it, thirteen Nova Shadows had materialized and attacked me. As a result, I had cramps in my legs, a claw mark tear on my cloak near my shoulder, and several bruises of varying sizes. I fell back on my bed and let out a groan. Later tonight I had to kill Marluxia, and I was _exhausted_. The murder was going to be hard. This time, I would have to use my lexicon because the knife was not going to help me dispose of number Eleven whatsoever. I didn't even remember where I had placed the knife. I think I lost it while I was killing Larxene.

Oh well; one could always get another knife. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling, mulling over the day's events. Axel was really starting to aggravate me. Earlier, I had caught him snooping around Larxene's room. When I asked what he was doing, he said he was looking for clues. I couldn't wait to kill him; he was becoming a terrible annoyance.

_Pretty soon he'll be the next to die..._

I sat up with great effort, rested a moment to catch my breath, and stood; I shrugged off my coat and threw it into the hamper, conjuring a new one from thin air and wore that instead.

Tonight was the night that Marluxia would die. I was so excited; I never really liked Marluxia, what with his suspicious, almost traitorous ideas, but I knew the dangers of my mission. Marluxia was strong; he wouldn't die without a damn good fight. I smiled to myself as I thought of a brilliant plan to easily dispose of him...

That night, I left my room with a jar filled with raw meat that had been ground up into very fine shreds. Carefully, silently, I went to the pink-haired Nobody's room and knocked; after a minute of no reply, I walked in, and frowned in disapproval. He wasn't there. But I remembered that there were only two places Marluxia could be if not in his room: either he would be in a separate world, on a mission, or he would be in his garden. I left his room, taking care to glance around the room once more just before leaving, and portaled to the Grey Area to look at the mission board. Marluxia had the day off today, the lucky bastard. Or not so lucky? I smirked and raised my hand to summon a Corridor of Darkness, which appeared almost immediately, and walked through.

I reappeared in Marluxia's garden. The indoor botanical room was considerably large, and housed every type of flower imaginable, grown with as much care a Nobody could feign, along with several other, exotic plants. A small feeling of awe lit within me, but I shook it off, remembering my task. I walked around the numerous colorful, flowering plants before I found him. He was watering his carnivorous plant. I shuddered at the sight: I despised that plant and I knew for a fact that the feeling was mutual. The plant turned to face me and let out a strange sound similar to a growl. Marluxia froze, glanced at me with his peripheral vision, then stood up and turned around to fully face me.

"Zexion, what are you doing here?" I tilted my head and (somewhat haughtily, I must admit) gave him a look full of loathing.

"You know, Marluxia, I never did really like you." Marluxia sighed in exasperation and crossed his arms. He looked to be suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at me with some difficulty.

"You're telling me this because...?" I smirked knowingly at him, and took a step closer; with pleasure, I noticed that the other Nobody took an unconscious step back in response.

"Well," I said idly, "I thought you ought to know that, because you're about to die, and it'd be something to think on in the Realm of Darkness." Marluxia gave me an incredulous look and narrowed his icy eyes dangerously; he put down his watering can and summoned Graceful Dahlia, his atrociously pink scythe. I smiled at his actions and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"I'd like to see you try," he said. I smirked again.

_You're going to regret that, Eleven._

"Well, you see," I said conversationally, as Marluxia took his battle stance, "I'm quite exhausted from my mission earlier, so I, feeling merciful, shall make this quick." Marluxia chuckled, his face remaining a cold mask, and I took this opportunity to act.

Quickly, I opened the jar and flung the raw, bloody meat shreds within at him. The wet, lukewarm blood helped the meat stick all over his clothes. He looked a little ridiculous, with red bits and pieces of deceased animals on him; it clashed horribly with his hair. Marluxia sighed in exasperation and gave the ceiling a look, as if to say _Dear God, how lame. _

"Alright Zexion: how was this hurting me?"

I chuckled as I saw that the carnivorous plant leaning closer to Marluxia and "sniffing" him. Marluxia raised a perfect eyebrow at the sound of my mirth and turned around, right as I smiled cruelly, just in time to see the plant open what I surmised to be its mouth and begin devouring him. Blood splattered on the floor, attracting the attention of nearby plants and staining some white roses red, as Marluxia's body went deeper into the plant until he was gone, and there was blood dripping out of the plant's mouth. The bulge in the plant's "stomach" quickly dissipated, however, as the remains of Marluxia faded away into nothingness. I laughed at the sight.

"That went well."I tossed the empty glass jar into the plant's mouth (for a carnivorous plant, it ate it without question) to dispose of it, and portaled away from the garden and to my bedroom. I sat down upon my bed and smiled. That was much easier then Roxas and Larxene's death. I changed into my night clothes, climbed into bed, and laughed myself to sleep.

* * *

Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I would like to thank my beta MidnightSchemer13 for betaing this chapter. As usual Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Luxord

-Zexion12


	4. Luxord?

Luxord?

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I got washed and dressed and left my room. I walked down to the kitchen and walked in. I saw axel and Saix talking. I said "what's going on?" Saix said "didn't you hear Marluxia got eaten by his own plant." I tried to hide my smile and said "wow why would his own plant eat him." Axel shrugged his shoulders I said "what's going to happen to the plant?" Axel said "Lexaeus killed it 20 minutes ago." I sighed and said "poor Marluxia." That night I left my room and went down to Luxord's room.

I walked in to see that he wasn't there. I looked around and sighed I don't have time to be running around the castle trying to kill people. I left his room and tried to think where he would be. He might be on a mission. I went down to the main room and looked at the mission board. I gasped when I saw that Luxord was on a three day mission to Halloween town. I sighed and went back to my room. I sat down on my bed and sighed I was mad and glad. I was glad because this is good I can't let them think that I'm doing this every night a few days will get them off my trail. I smiled and put on my night clothes and went to bed.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the little prequel to Luxord's death hope I didn't disappoint any of y'all but don't worry I'll post soon

Bye-Zexion12


	5. Luxord

Luxord

its finally out this chapter should make up for the other one and i hope you like it oh and thanks to all the people who read this and review also check out my other story Organization Zombies i'm sure you'll like that one just like that one. :)

* * *

3 days later….

Luxord came back from his mission two hours ago. I was so excited cause that meant today was the day he would die. Everybody seems like there in a better mood since nobody has been dying lately. I still have this feeling that what I'm doing is wrong I mean I'm killing people is this the right choice? I was walking back to my room to change my clothes. I spilled juice on myself and had to grab a different cloak. That's when a voice not to far behind me said "Zexion aren't you glad there hasn't been anymore killing?" I knew that voice anywhere it was axel. These past few days he has been bugging me and keeping an eye on me. I grumbled and turned around and said "yeah it's awesome I hope it stays like this."

I turned around and said "now excuse me I have to change my clothes." I quickly walked away. It won't be long till he finds out but it won't be long till he's the next one to die. I smiled and went inside my room and changed my cloak. I left back out and bumped into Lexaeus. I nearly fell down but he caught my arm and held me up. I said "thanks Lexaeus." I smiled and he continued down his way. I sighed; Lexaeus is like my brother how could I bring myself to kill him. I sighed I guess I'll figure that out when it gets to that time but for now luxord is my new target and tonight he will die. I walked down the hallway and thought about how to kill Luxord.

I sighed Luxord was going to put a good fight I'll have to make it quick; I'll have to be like a ninja. That's when I smiled I got the perfect idea. I stopped at the kitchen door and walked in. The only people in there was Luxord, Axel, Demyx, Vexen, and Xemnas, I walked to the fridge and opened it. I looked around till a deep voice said "Zexion." I knew that voice it was Xemnas. I closed the fridge and leaned against the counter and said "yes superior." He said "I have a mission for you." I sighed and said "what is it?" He said "I need you to defeat two boss heartless and dwindle down the heartless population." I said "where at?" He said "one boss heartless is in wonderland, the other one is in the pride lands and I need you to dwindle down the heartless population in twilight town." I sighed and said "yes superior." After that I left for my missions. Man those missions were so hard I swear why did I have to do them on my own or send someone else to do them. I came back 3 hours later feeling beaten, crispy and exhausted. I sighed and slowly walked to my room when a voice said "thanks Zexion." It was Xemnas's voice. I turned around and said "no problem superior." He said "I'll give you the week off." I smiled and said "thanks superior that'll give me time to heal and relax." Xemnas chuckled and said "have fun." With that said he walked away. I sighed and continued to walk back to my room.

I walked in my room and fell on my bed. I moaned; I was so exhausted but I had to kill Luxord tonight. I sat up and sighed. I'll take a night that's what I'll do I'll take a night and I'll be refreshed. I smiled and got in my and fell asleep. 2hours later I was waking up. I sat up and stretched. I looked at my cloak it was 10:00. I smiled and got out of my bed and went to my closet. I opened it and pulled out an outfit. This wasn't no ordinary organization cloak this was a ninja outfit that has some of my illusion powers. I smiled and took off my cloak and put on the ninja outfit. I but out my hand and the lexicon appeared and it changed into a ninja blade. I smiled, Luxord I swear I will end your life and that's a promise. I quietly left my room and made my way down to Luxord's room. I pushed on the door and it opened. I crept in and silently closed the door.

I quietly made my way to the bed and threw the covers on the floor to see that Luxord wasn't even in the bed. I grunted he can't be on another mission. I left his room and went to the main room. I looked at the mission board and saw that Luxord didn't have another mission till next week. I sighed and thought on where he would be. I snapped my fingers because I knew exactly where he was. He was at the alter of naught he goes there to look at kingdom hearts just like Xemnas does. I smiled and made my way up to the alter of naught. The alter of naught is the top of the castle and that takes like 20 min. I finally reached up there to see Luxord at the edge looking up at kingdom hearts. I smiled and crept my way over there. Once I reached over there I slit Luxord's throat. I smiled and took a step back as he grabbed his throat and fell to the ground. He looked up at me and said "why Zexion?" I said "I have my reasons." He was starting to fade away but he left a pool of blood. I chuckled and went back to room. I took off my ninja outfit and hung it back up. I sat down on my bed. Luxord is dead and that means Demyx you're next. I wonder how should I kill Demyx. Maybe I could drown him nah his element is water he'll probably love that.

I sighed I'm sure I'll figure something out. I smiled and changed into my night clothes and got in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the next one is demyx and if you got any ideas on how to kill him i'm all ears. :)


	6. Demyx

Demyx

Sorry people but this is going to be really short chapter and sorry for the delay and sorry if I didn't use your idea I just been having a lot of homework and I've been having tests and well its been a lot but if you have any ideas for axel then submit them in and make sure there're good cause this is the death Zexion has been waiting for awhile.

I furiously walked down the hallway I overslept I was going to be late for my mission. I have a mission with Demyx to the Pride Lands. I walked into the main room and saw Xigbar leaning against the wall. I walked over to him and said "what's wrong?" Xigbar said "didn't you hear Demyx was killed." I gasped and said "by who?" Xigbar said "well he was sent on a mission earlier and he was terminated by a giant heartless." I sighed I wanted to kill him. I sharply turned around and made my way back to my room. I walked in my room and slammed the door.

Sorry guys for this being short but next time it will be longer especially because its Axel's death so submit some ideas and maybe you'll see your idea in my next story.

-Zexion12


	7. Axel

Axel

Ok people the chapter you have been waiting for is finally up I hope you guys like it oh and leave your opinion of what you think.

* * *

I was pissed I wanted to kill Demyx stupid Heartless always gotta ruin something but oh well axel is next and I'm so excited. I left out my room and walked down the hallway. Axel walked past me. He stopped and said "hey Zexion." I stopped and turned around and said "hello Axel." He said "did you hear about Demyx's tragic death?" I said "unfortunately so it's sad to hear that one of our members is dead." He said "yeah I guess that's why he get's sent on only recon mission's." I nodded and turned around and said "I have to go axel." He said "oh ok." I continued my way down the hallway and went into the kitchen. I looked around and the only people I saw were Lexaeus, Vexen, and Xaldin. Huh isn't that weird 3, 4, 5 are here oh and I make 6. I silently chuckled to myself and went to the fridge and opened it.

I looked through it and grabbed a grape soda and closed the fridge. I leaned against the counter and opened my soda and took a big gulp. Now how can I kill Axel he's going to put up a good battle but how can I do it. I thought a little bit more. Come on think I'm the smart one I should easily come up with a way to get rid of that flaming menace. I sighed and took another big gulp. Vexen said "Zexion can you help me with an experiment?" I looked at him and said "sorry 4 I cant help you I'm very busy with my schedule." He said "what schedule do you have that's so important?" I said "I have a life and plenty other important things to do." He said "come on 6 will you help me?"

I sighed and said "what experiment is it?" He did his weird smile and said "the experiment is to change the drinker's physical appearance." I said "then why do you need my help why don't you do it yourself?" He said "Zexion you already know I don't test experiments on myself." I said "well I'll have to think about it, plus I don't trust your experiments like that your potion might give me a third head or something there's other's beside me." He said "well since Roxas is gone and now Demyx is gone so I need your help." I said "why?" He said "cause the other members don't trust me like that with my experiments." I said "I wonder why…" He said "come on." I said "I'll have to think about it now if you will excuse me I'm going to the library."

I walked to the kitchen door and threw my soda can in the trash and walked out of the kitchen. I walked down the hallway and went to my room. I didn't feel like going to the library Vexen is real annoying and I don't feel like being his guinea pig today. I sat on my bed and thought and thought. Crap how can I kill Axel there's gotta be a way. I sighed I snapped my fingers because I just remembered I got a mission. I got and left my room and walked down to the grey room. I looked at the mission board and saw that my mission was to wonderland. Great I hate wonderland Luxord loves that place I guess it's because of the cards that are there. I shrugged my shoulders and put up my hand and a dark portal appeared. I put up my hood and walked through it. God it felt like I was there forever. I was finally coming home. I was coming out of a portal in the middle of the town in the world that never was.

I still had my hood up. That's when a voice said "Zexion." I jumped and turned around. I gasped because you wouldn't believe who I saw it was….. Axel. I flipped off my hood and said "what are you doing here 8?" He looked really mad. I said "what's wrong with you?" He glared at me and said "you killed him." I grunted and said "killed who?" He said "you killed Roxas." I gasped and said "do you have proof." He said "when Roxas was killed I examined his room even more and found some of your hair in his room the same with larxene and I saw your jar in Marluxia's garden I just concluded that you killed Luxord." I smiled and said "well you found me out." I said "well what are you going to do about it Axel?" axel said "well I'm going to kill you to." I smiled and said "what are you going to tell Xemnas?" He said "I'll tell him that you killed Roxas, larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord and I'm sure he'll understand why I killed you." I laughed and said "mad because I killed Roxas?" Axel glared at me and said "this shouldn't take to long." He put out both of his arms and fire ran down his arms to form his chakrams. He said "you never was a good fighter." I thrust down my arm and darkness pulled out of the air to form my Lexicon.

I said "if I'm able to take down Roxas, larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord by myself then I'm pretty sure I'll be able to take down you." He chuckled and said "I'm think you forgot who your messing with." I charged and did a swift hit with the book but he ducked and did a fast swipe with his chakram. I jumped back but I was a little bit to slow so but he only grazed my cloak. He chuckled and said "you're a little bit to slow Zexion." I glared at him and thought about how to attack him. He spun the chakrams in his hand and charged. He did fast but powerful hits I blocked them with the lexicon. The last hit made me stagger back. I had to think of something or else I would die. Everybody has a weak point I just have to find Axel's weak point.

Maybe his side…. I charged and ducked low. Axel gasped as I hit him hard with the lexicon in his side. He went staggering sideways but he held his ground. Dam that wasn't it. I jumped a back and the lexicon changed into a ninja blade. The lexicon wasn't helping too much. I charged and did fast swipes at Axel's head. He dodged quickly then jumped back and spun his chakrams in his hands setting them on fire and throwing them at me. I blocked one but one caught me in my chest. I hit the ground hard on my back. I grunted and pulled it out and tossed it to the side. I slowly got up and panted pretty hard. Axel had his chakrams back and charged again. I gripped the ninja and waited till he got closer. He did a quick swipe I ducked and rammed the ninja blade did into his chest as hard as I could. Axel gasped and I turned the blade in deeper. Axel spat out blood and I kicked him back. And charged again I caught him again in his stomach. I jumped back and waited for him again. I chuckled and brushed my bangs out of my face. As soon as I did that axel was charging and rammed the point of the chakram into my gut.

I grunted and spat out a lot of blood more then he did. He moved closer to my ear and said "its over." I gasped as he pulled his chakram out and took a few steps back. I dropped the blade and it changed back into the lexicon. I fell down to my knees and just stared at the ground. He's right I think this is over. NO this can't the end I should be able to do my final limit. I grabbed my lexicon and took a deep breath and got out despite the horrible pain I was feeling. I opened my lexicon and flipped through it and a purple aura glowed in the middle and I floated up and the book flew in front of me and opened up flat. I spread my arms apart and the ground started rumbling. Axel looked around and said "what's going on?" That's when a purple meteor crashed down next to him and he gasped. He said "oh no." that's when more crashed down. He dipped and dodged but one crashed onto him crushing him. My book closed and I slowly floated down. I got to the ground and grabbed my book and limped over to him. The meteor slowly faded away to reveal his crushed body. I bent down and said "it's over axel I win brains beat strength." The pain I was feeling was gone but I couldn't feel anything I think I went into shock. I put up my hand and a portal appeared and I walked through it and reappeared in the grey room.

The lexicon disappeared and I slowly walked out of the grey room. While I was walking down the hallway I was getting real dizzy and bumped against the wall put my back against it and slid down leaving a blood stain. Dang that battle nearly killed me. Maybe axel is right maybe I will die. I grunted and looked down my hallway I only made it a little bit down from the grey room. That's when a voice said "Zexion?" I looked up and saw Xigbar standing over me. He looked at the blood trail I left against the wall and said "what happened?" That's when he started to get blurry. I shook my head and he said "I gotta get you to vexen." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up and put my arm around his neck and I leaned against him. He said "whatever happened looks like you barely made it out with your life." I struggled to keep my eyes open and he put up his hand and a dark portal appeared and we walked through it. We reappeared in Vexen's lab. Vexen was sitting at his desk writing something down. Xigbar said "vexen!" vexen looked up and saw me and his eyes got big and he quickly came over.

He got to my side and put my other arm around his neck and said "lets get him to the table." Xigbar nodded and they slowly walked me over to the lab table and sat me on the table. Vexen was about to say something when Xemnas came walking in. Xemnas saw me and quickly came over and said "Zexion what happened?" I looked up at him said "axel confronted me and said that I killed the member and he tried to kill me but I had to kill him it was self defense." Xemnas looked at me and said "I understand you used self-defense." I nodded and he said "now lets see the wound." Vexen slowly unzipped my cloak and pulled it down to reveal my wound. All three of them gasped when they saw it and I said "is it bad?" vexen went to his books shelf of medicine and grabbed gauze and some anti-bacteria cream. I opened the tube and rubbed the cream on my cuts. I winced in pain. I came in front of me and rubbed some more cream on my cut in the front. He put the cream down and grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around the mid-section of my body. He zipped back up my cloak and said "come back in two weeks so I can take it off, now remember don't put any strain on your body ok?" I nodded and got off the table and said "thanks vexen." He said "no problem." I waved goodbye and vexen said "make sure to get plenty of rest." I nodded and left his lab and went back to my room. I didn't even feel like taking off my cloak I just crawled in my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Hey people its me zexion12 and I hoped you liked my story I'm sorry it took SO long for me to put up but don't worry its up now and next story will be up soon so be prepared and leave your comments your thoughts or your opinions…. Well you already now. I know this was the story you was waiting for. :)

-Zexion12


	8. Saix

Saix

I woke up the next morning feeling badly bruised I guess this is the after shock of the battle. Axel really put up a good fight that feisty pyro nearly killed me. I got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I leaned against the sink and sighed. I need to be more careful I nearly died last night. My next victim is Saix and he won't be easy. I sighed this is all too much work maybe I should just quit. NO I came to far to quit right now I need to stop having these second thoughts I will complete my goal and nothing or Nobody will stop me. I stood up straight and washed up Vexen said I couldn't take showers because of the bandage so I had to wash up. I got done and got dressed and left my room and walked down the hallway. I stopped dead in the hallway I just realized something my next victim will be Lexaeus. Could I really bring myself to kill him? I sighed and continued to walk down the hallway and then walked into the kitchen. I only saw vexen and Xigbar. Xigbar was at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and vexen was pouring himself some coffee. I walked over to the counter and vexen turned around and said "morning Zexion." I said "good morning vexen." He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

I poured myself some coffee and sat down at the table. Xigbar chuckled and said "looks like the organizations numbers are slowly growing smaller and smaller by the minute." Vexen said "yes it has been quieter around here." Xigbar said "yes but the superior doesn't seem to be so happy about." I said "I would be to if I was superior." Xigbar said "do you two know who the killer is?" Vexen said "I wish I did but I think it's a strong heartless." Xigbar chuckled and said "as if no heartless would be able to kill us." I sipped on my coffee and said "then who do you think it is?" Xigbar closed his newspaper and put it down and said "I think its one of us." I stared down at my coffee and vexen said "which one of us do you think it is?" Xigbar said "at first I thought it was Marluxia because he wanted to be superior but then he got killed so I don't know who it could be but it has to be one of us."I sighed and took a gulp of my coffee and said "when do the bandages come off vexen?" He said "in a couple of days."I nodded and finished my coffee. I got up and put my coffee and the sink and looked down at the sink. That's when the sink started to get blurry.

I shook my head and turned around. The whole was spinning. I grabbed my head and fell to the ground and passed out…..

….

I woke up in my bed. I sat up and looked around. Nobody was in here. That's when vexen came in. he said "finally your up 6." I said "what happened?" He said "you passed out in the kitchen." He came over and put his hand over my forehead and said "your temperature is a little bit above normal you should stay in bed and relax." He gently pushed me back and said "relax your badly injured." I sat back up and said "I'm fine vexen I need to get back to my daily things I don't have time to relax." I got up and stretched. Vexen said "are you sure Zexion?" I nodded and said "I'm perfectly fine." I left out my room and went into the grey room. I looked at the mission board. I had a mission today wait I had two missions one to Halloween town and one to Beast Castle. I sighed, my least favorite places. I went to the middle of the floor and put up my hand and dark oval shaped portal appeared. I was about to go in when vexen was calling my name. I turned around and said "yes 4?" He said "where are you going?"

I said "I have missions to do." He said "your still in bad shape you can't be going on a mission right now, I'm sure the superior wouldn't mind if you took some time off." I shook my head and said "I'm very dedicated to my missions and the organization I'm fine." I turned around and said "don't you have a mission today vexen?" vexen sighed and said "yes but I have work to do the mission can wait." I chuckled and said "hmmm." I walked through the portal. It took me all day to get done those missions. The reason why is because at Halloween town I had to reduce the heartless population which took forever. Then at Beast Castle I had to defeat two giant boss heartless that nearly killed me.

I was coming back from my missions I was coming out of a portal in the town in the world that never was. I sighed as the portal disappeared. I brushed my cloak off and sighed again. That's when a voice said "Zexion." I looked up to see Saix. I said "Saix what are you doing here?" He said "do you know the organization's one rule?" I said "yeah why?" He said "all treasonous actions against the organization are not allowed and will be eliminated." I said "then why are you telling me this?" that's when he pulled out his claymore. I gasped and took a step back. He said "I know what you've done." I smiled and said "when did you find out?" He said "actually a couple days ago." I chuckled and said "why can't you never mind your business, oh well I guess that's what's going to lead to your true destruction."

Saix gripped his claymore and got into his stance and said "I have no intention of losing." I thrust my down my arm and darkness pulled out of the air to form the lexicon. I opened it and said "neither do I." he said "you wont last to long." I said "and why is that?" He said "your still badly injured aren't you?" I grunted and gripped the lexicon. That's when he charged and unleashed fast and swift attacks. I dodged every one and jumped back. I panted and charged at him. He did a swipe at my head; I ducked and hit him hard with the book in his stomach. He took in a deep breath and jumped back.

I panted even harder and said "why don't you give up and make this easier on yourself." He chuckled and charged again. I gasped and flipped through the book and looked up and waved my hand. Two big thick pipes came up out of the ground and pointed at saix as he charged at me. That's when huge amounts of water spewed out of the pipes pushing saix back. They had him on the ground dousing him with water. I waved my hand again and they disappeared. He got up drenched and said "where did they go?" I smiled and said "there just an illusion." That's when he charged again but much quicker I didn't even have enough time to make an illusion. He hit me hard in my side with the claymore making me fly sideways. I hit the ground hard. I grunted and looked up and saw him slowly coming towards me.

I saw the lexicon in front of me but I was hurting all of over. I sighed and slowly got up. He said "give up Zexion you lose." I grabbed the lexicon and opened it. My side was hurting real bad. I got mad and said "pain." Saix stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped the claymore and it clattered to the ground. He grabbed his head with both hands and let out a cry of pain. I looked down at him and smiled. I chuckled and then I gasped because saix was slowly getting up ignoring the pain he felt. I picked up his claymore and I saw his eyes glow yellow his hair became more tousled and his claymore changed shape producing a white aura around his claymore making it look like extra blades. I gasped oh god he's in his berserk form. When he's in his berserk form his speed and strength greatly increase. I took a step back as he charged at me. He slammed his claymore into the ground releasing shockwaves. I gasped as I was knocked back into a building. I Gasped and spat out blood. I looked at him he stopped and threw his claymore at me. I gasped and moved out of the way.

I looked at the claymore and then looked back at him as he pulled out another one. I closed my book and it disappeared. I grabbed the claymore handle and pulled it out of the building. I stood up straight and gripped the claymore charged at him. We both swung at the same time. Our blades meeting. We both jumped back and charged again. He hit the ground with his claymore releasing shock waves again. I blocked it and staggered back. He unleashed fast swipes at me. I blocked every one.

I staggered back gripped the claymore and charged. I had to end this I can't last to long the pain I was feeling was making me dizzy. He did a swipe at my head. I ducked and hit him hard in his side just like he did to me. He staggered to the side and I kneed him hard in his stomach. I staggered back holding his stomach. I hit him in his face with the claymore. He fell back and I stood over him. I gripped the claymore and raised it above his head. I sighed and said "I never really like you saix you are so coldhearted even if you had a heart you probably would still act like a Nobody. I saw fury and anger in his eyes. I brong the claymore hard down smashing his face. I did it three more times. I panted hard and dropped the claymore and it disappeared into a white light. I staggered back and looked at saix he was slowly fading away.

I turned away and put up my hand and a portal appeared. I walked through it and appeared in the grey room. I saw Xigbar; I smiled and quickly walked over to him. I had the perfect plan. I nervously said "Xigbar!" he turned around and said "Zexion what's wrong with you?" I said "its saix he's….." He said "don't tell me…" I nodded and said "yes I saw a heartless leaving the spot I couldn't catch the heartless in time but it killed Saix." I looked down and Xigbar said "oh god I gotta tell Xemnas." That's when a portal engulfed him and I turned around and walked back to my room. I walked into my room and kicked off my shoes and smiled. Good this is very good they'll think it was a heartless. Nobody will suspect me. I smiled and then frowned. My next victim will be Lexaeus can I really bring myself to kill him. I looked down and shook my head. I have to everybody will pay.

I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. But Lexaeus is like an older brother to me. I sighed the time will come when I have to end him. He wont be easily I will have to be healed fully before I fight him. This fight will but a lot of stress on me physically and mentally. I cant be worried about this right now. I have to get my strength back before I fight anyone. I switched into my night clothes and got in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys like this one it was long so don't worry I know its been awhile but ive been busy but don't worry the next one will be out soon also check out my other new story sora joins the brawl im sure you guys will like that one. Be prepared for the next one will zexion really be able to kill Lexaeus stay tuned


	9. Question

Lexaeus

Hey people its been awhile but I have a question for or you can call it a poll its very important I've been thinking about and couldn't make up my mind should Zexion keep Lexaeus alive or kill him I would really want opinion I just cant decide so review and tell me should Lexaeus die or stay alive and if you want him to die tell me how you want him to die and maybe you'll see your idea in my next story :)

-Zexion12


	10. Lexaeus?

Lexaeus….

Sorry :(

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. My whole body ached. Crap today was the day Lexaeus died I can't be fighting him and my body hurts like this. I sighed and slowly sat up. Pain shot through my whole. I gasped for air. Damn this hurts. That's when Vexen came into my room. This was the only time I'm happy to see Vexen. I caught my breath and said "Vexen!" he said "Zexion are you okay?" I angrily said "do I look okay?" He said "what happened?" I grumbled, I couldn't tell him about me and Saix, what am I going to say. I said "I'm…. very sore from my mission yesterday and I must be feeling the aftershock." Vexen came over and looked me over and said "it looks that way." He went into his cloak pocket and pulled out a pill bottle.

He popped open the top and took out a green pill. I said "what are those?" He said "an advanced version of the healing potions in pill form." I said "is it safe?" He nodded and said "of course, tomorrow you'll be perfectly fine." I quickly said "tomorrow!" He nodded and said "yeah it'll take a minute for it to take effect." I sighed and said "fine give me the pill." He handed me the pill and I swallowed it. As soon as I swallowed it I felt real drowsy." I yawned and Vexen said "well there's one side effect, you'll be real sleepily, and you'll probably sleep all day to sleep off the pain." I didn't have enough energy to argue with him. I yawned and layed back down. Vexen left, closing my door behind him.

My eyes slowly closed putting me into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry guys I've been having writer's block lately. Don't worry the next chapter will be the one. Will zexion keep Lexaeus alive or will he kill him. PLEASE READ&REVIEW&SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Lexaeus


	11. Lexaeus

Lexaeus

Enjoy :)

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested. Well those pills really worked. That's the first experiment of Vexen's that wasn't a failure. I got up and got in the shower. The hot water felt so good. I guess this was the day that Lexaeus would die. But maybe I can keep him alive. I shook my head, I can't I swore that I would kill every organization member and I intend to keep that promise. I'll just have to suck it up. I don't know why I'm so worried, I don't have any emotions to worry with but why do I feel so sad?

I sighed and finished up in the shower and got out of it. I left the bathroom and got dressed. I went back into the bathroom to fix my hair. I finished my hair and left my room. I walked down the hallway and saw Lexaeus coming out of the kitchen. As soon as he came out I felt a tight pull in my stomach. Lexaeus was walking my way.

When he got closer he nodded at me and I nodded back. Lexaeus rarely says anything to anybody. Could I really kill him? I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I saw Xigbar and Xaldin at the kitchen table playing cards. I chuckled under my breath them playing cards reminded me of Luxord. I went to the coffee and saw that there was still half of pot left.

I opened the cabinet above me and grabbed a grey mug and closed the cabinet. I put the mug on the table and poured myself some coffee. I put the pot back and grabbed the mug and turned around. I sipped on the coffee. I really needed this coffee. Now how should I kill Lexaeus? I think he has a mission today. Maybe after his mission I'll meet him in The Town That Never Was. He usually appears in the center on the town after his missions. That sounds like a good idea. I smiled and took a big gulp of my coffee forgetting all about how hot it was. I grunted in pain as I felt the hot liquid on my tongue. That hotness reminded me of Axel. I turned around and dumped the coffee and the sink.

Dam coffee nearly burned off my tongue. I put the mug in the sink and left the kitchen. I went to the grey and went to the mission board. I scanned the board for my name hoping that I didn't have a mission today. I rolled my eyes when I saw my name; I had a mission to Beast Castle and then I had another mission to Twilight Town. In both missions I had to defeat two boss heartless each. Crap I'll be busy all day.

I sighed and looked for Lexaeus's name. I saw his name he had three missions today. They were to: The Pride Lands, The Coliseum, and Halloween Town. Wow he had to do that by himself. Well Lexaeus is real strong he can handle that. I sighed and shook my head. I'd better get started on my missions. Wait I should get something to eat before I leave. Breakfast is the most important meal today. It helps the brain throughout the day. Well I'm already smart. I walked down the hallway and walked back into the kitchen. Xigbar and Xaldin were still playing cards.

I went to the fridge and grabbed the poptart box off of the top of the fridge. I went to the counter and pulled out a poptart pouch and put the box back. I opened the pouch and quickly ate the poptarts. I threw the wrapper and the trash and left the kitchen and went to the grey room. I stood in the middle of the room and put up my hand and a purplish- blackish oval shaped portal appeared. I sighed; I hate work I really need to take some sick days. I walked through the portal and got started on my missions.

That night I was coming out of the portal in the center of The Town That Never Was. I looked up at the sky scraper and sighed. I walked over to it and put up my hood. I tried to finish my mission quickly so I can get here before Lexaeus. I grunted that tight pull in my gut was back. I grabbed my stomach, what was that tight pull in my stomach. The pull pulled tighter and I gasped for air. I caught my breath when I heard a portal disappear. I lowered my arm and I heard a deep say "Zexion?" I shuddered feeling nervous and scared. What was this these emotions that I'm feeling? I have no emotions I'm a Nobody but why was I feeling like this. I shook off those feelings and slowly turned around to face him.

I stared at him. He looked slightly confused at what I'm doing here. I said "Lexaeus…." He stared at me and said "what's wrong are you ok?" I could hear the concern in his voice. Hearing that nearly made me collapse. I looked down and then looked back up at him.

I put my hand up in the air and pages quickly spun around me to form the Lexicon. I thrust it down opening it as I thrust it down. Lexaeus still looked puzzled at what I was doing. I felt so sad but why? I charged at him. Lexaeus eyes got big as I got closer. I closed the book and swung as hard as I could Lexaeus. I quickly dodged to the side. I stopped dead in my track and turned around and charged at him again. I swung faster and got him in his stomach. He staggered back and looked at me and said "Zexion what are you doing?" I felt so emotional right now and I don't know why. It can't be because of Roxas I killed Roxas awhile ago. Lexaeus said "Zexion answer me what's the matter with you?

I cringed at his aggressive voice. I sighed and said "Lexaeus I'm so sorry." I stared at him and said "I have to do this." I flipped off my hood and said "I'm the killer." Lexaeus's eyes got big and he gasped.

He said "you're the killer, Zexion why would you do this;

I would have never imagined you to do this." I said "I'm sorry but this has to be done."

I gripped the lexicon and opened it. Lexaeus summoned his weapon and got in his stance. He said "Zexion I don't want to hurt you." I whimpered and shook my head and waved my hand and swords surrounded him. He looked at them and said "it's all an illusion." I said "you must not understand my power, it may be an illusion but the pain is real." Lexaeus said "Zexion don't do this."I put my hand up at him and clutched my hand and the swords lunged at him. Lexaeus quickly charged at me as the swords hit the ground and disappear.

As soon as he got closer he raised his weapon and was ready to strike me down. I quickly dodged to the side as he slammed his weapon into the ground with his brute strength. The ground shook a little and he raised his weapon and I saw a huge dent in the ground. He looked at me and I saw sorrow in his eyes. I shook my head and said "pain." Lexaeus gasped as he felt the mind numbing pain. He grunted and still held his ground. How could I forget Lexaeus is strong it'll take a lot more pain to take him down. I'll have to make this quick.

I closed the book and quickly charged at him. He saw me and dipped to the side. I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and saw Lexaeus staring at me. I saw him wince at the pain he was till feeling.

I gasped because when I looked at Lexaeus I saw Aeleus. I grunted as a wave of memories hit me. That's when I heard the rumbling of thunder. I wasn't even paying attention when Lexaeus charged at me and swiftly hit me with his weapon knocking me back. I hit the ground hard. I layed their on my back with my eyes closed feeling badly injured. I heard the heavy footsteps of Lexaeus approach me. I knew that he was standing over me. He looked down at me and said "Zexion….." I still felt the Lexicon in my hand. I had an idea. I quickly opened my eyes and grabbed the Lexicon changing it into a sword and ramming it into Lexaeus's stomach. He didn't have enough time to even raise his weapon.

He gasped and blood drooled from his mouth and hit the ground. I pulled the sword out and he let go of his weapon and fell backwards.

I got up and gripped the sword in my hand. I saw Lexaeus's hand twitch. I saw it slowly move to the handle of his weapon. I kicked his weapon away and felt raindrops on my head. I had to end this. I looked down at Lexaeus and saw the memory of Aeleus. I sniffled and sat on Lexaeus's lap. I raised the sword above his head and felt tears stream down my face. How was I crying that shouldn't happen? That's when heavy rain came down. Lexaeus looked up at me and I said "Lexaeus I'm so sorry, I've known you for so long and I now know that I love you like a brother, you've always been there for me and I appreciate you and everything you've done for me. More tears streamed down my face as said those words. I sniffled and Lexaeus said "I love you like a little brother." I felt that tight pull in my stomach but that pull was so tight that I felt like throwing up.

I couldn't do this, I can't kill Lexaeus, but I have to. I thrust the sword down right into his throat. Lexaeus gasped and I saw the life leave his eyes. I let out a big scream. I cried harder and threw the sword to the side and it changed back into the Lexicon and disappeared. I looked down at Lexaeus as he started to fade away. I rubbed my eyes and got up as Lexaeus completely faded away. I sniffled and more tears ran down my face. How was I crying I don't have emotions to cry with?

This was so confusing. I just know that I feel real sad. I put up my hand and a portal appeared. I put up my hood and walked through it. I appeared in the grey room. I walked down the hallway and to my room. Next was Vexen he shouldn't be to hard. I sighed tomorrow I definelty have to figure out why I have emotions. I stopped at my room and took off my cloak and got under my covers and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Hey you guys I hope the wait was long enough. I hope you like this chapter. One of my ff friends gave me this idea and his name is GohanRules. Thanks Gohanrules! so PLEASE READ&REVIEW&SUSCIBE. So stay tuned for the next chapter: Vexen

-Zexion12


	12. Sorry

Sorry

Sorry guys for the long update this writers block that I've been having is killing me and I haven't felt inspired in a awhile but don't worry the writer's block is over and I feel motivated to write again so don't worry I have an idea for the next chapter already and it will be up tomorrow. Along with more chapters of my other chapters and I will be posting new stories so check them out too. I'll be having a new chapter up every week for all of my stories so subscribe to me so you can check out my stories when they come out and they will be out tomorrow I promise you that. So till tomorrow see you guys :)


	13. Vexen

Vexen

Enjoy:)

* * *

I woke up the next morning tired from the restless night of crying. I sat up and rubbed my eyes there were red and puffy from crying. I got up and went in the bathroom and looked at myself. I looked a mess I had knots in my hair and my hair was tousled and my face looked alright but my eyes were red from and puffy from crying but the redness and the puffiness was fading away. I started the shower and stripped down. I didn't feel the emotions no more.

How was that possible Nobody's like me don't have emotion we pretend too. The only thing we have is the memories of our Somebody. I got in the shower and felt the refreshing hot water run down my back. I gasped, the memories we have of our Somebody's are us displaying emotion so what if some of the emotions of our memories are merging with our soul. That's kind of confusing. I sighed that was a possible theory I guess. I sighed I'll worry more about that later; right now I have to figure out a way to kill Vexen. I smiled I never really liked Vexen. I'll enjoy this killing. I grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash myself.

Now how can I kill Vexen I could throw some acid on him. No too easy I want to do something challenging. I thought some more as I washed under my armpits.

I sighed, Vexen is smart and so am I so why can't I come up with something. I put the bar of soap back and turned off the shower and stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself and left the bathroom. I sat down on my bed and raked my hand through my wet hair. I pulled some knots out while I sat and thought. Maybe I could poison him. I smiled that's a perfect idea. I chuckled sinisterly I got dressed and fixed my hair and left my room I would need some ingredients.

I made my way to the kitchen and stepped in to see Xigbar and Vexen sitting at the kitchen table. Xigbar chuckled when I came in and said "and then there were five." I said "huh?" Xigbar chuckled and said "didn't you hear Lexaeus didn't come back from his mission." I sighed and said "he didn't?" I had to play innocent so they didn't think it was me.

I went to the coffee pot and grabbed a mug and poured myself some coffee. I turned around and leaned back against the counter and took a sip of my coffee. Let's see maybe I could slip it in his coffee but he's already drinking coffee. Vexen does have this kind of juice down in his lab that he drinks everyday precisely at 1:00.

I looked at the kitchen clock it was 10:30. I had roughly two hours. It shouldn't take that long now all need is some ingredients which I could steal from Vexen's lab. I had to hurry. I poured the rest of my coffee in the sink and quickly left the kitchen. I waved my hand and a dark portal appeared and I walked through it and appeared in Vexen's lab. I went to his shelf of potions I couldn't carry all this stuff with me. I smiled I just had a brilliant idea. I looked at the ground and put my hand down and a dark portal appeared on the ground. I grabbed the potions and threw them on the ground and into the portal.

I went to his desk and grabbed some beaker with weird color liquids in them. I put corks on them and tossed them into the portal. I grabbed a large basin and tossed it in the portal and ran to the portal and was teleported back to my room. I looked at my bed and saw all the stuff I took from Vexen's lab. I smiled and grabbed the basin and put it on my dresser. I chuckled, time to get started.

I grabbed some of the potions and poured them into the basin. I grabbed some more potions and poured them in there. I grabbed some beakers and took the cork off of it and poured them in it. Once all the beakers and potions were empty I looked into the basin. The color of the water was a black. I sniffed it and turned my face up in disgust.

Ugh it smelled like death. I shook my head and smiled. Now all I need is to put an illusion on it so it wouldn't smell like death. Vexen's juice is blue so I need to put another illusion on it so looks blue. I waved my hand over it and the liquid turned blue and the smell of death disappeared. I grabbed one of the beakers and poured some of liquid into the beaker and I put the cork on it. I put up my hand and a dark portal appeared. I walked through the portal in appeared in Vexen's lab.

I looked around and didn't see Vexen. I went over to his mini fridge and opened it. He had all of these beakers in there I guess to cool down. I saw the pitcher of blue juice. I smiled and took the lid of it and took the cork of off the beaker and poured it into the pitcher. I put the lid back on it and closed the fridge and put the beaker on top of the fridge and put my hand up a dark portal appeared and I walked through it.

I appeared in my room. The portal disappeared behind me and I went to the basin. I sighed, the bad part of it is that I have to get rid of it the poison. Maybe I can flush it down the toilet. That's risky because the stuff my kill my pipes. I sighed it's a risk that I have to take. I grabbed the basin and went into the bathroom and poured it into the toilet.

I put the basin down and flushed the toilet. I waited hoping that it wasn't going to come back up. I waited five minutes and nothing happened. I sighed in relief and went back into my room. I tossed all of the beakers and potions out of my window and also the basin. Can't have them trace that back to me. I yawned; maybe I'll take a nap. Later Vexen would be pronounced dead and my next victim will be Xaldin. Great that won't be an easy fight. I lied down on my bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long update but I hope this makes up for it. How'd you guys like it? Tell me what you like and didn't like and if you have any ideas on how to kill Xaldin just leave it in a review. The next chapter shall be up next week so till next week bye guys. Please READ&REVIEW&SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Xaldin

-Zexion12


	14. Xaldin

Xaldin

Sorry people for the extremely long update I've been busy with so many things but don't worry I've been updating all of my stories and all them shall be updated by the end of this week or by the end of the weekend. Hope you guys like this chapter it took me awhile to come up with a way to kill Xaldin and next chapter will be Xigbar so if you have any ideas please leave them in a review.

Enjoy:)

* * *

I woke up a little bit later. I sat up and yawned feeling very well rested. I looked at my clock it was only 2:20. I smiled to myself Vexen should be dead. I got up and left my room and made my way down to the kitchen and.

I walked into the kitchen to see only Xigbar and Xaldin. They were both sitting at the table playing cards. I sit down with them and Xigbar looked up from his cards and said "you wouldn't believe what happened?" I forced back a smiled and asked "what?" Xaldin "Vexen died." I raised one eyebrow and asked "really but how?" Xigbar said "poison." I asked "do you think he poisoned himself?"

Xigbar chuckled and said "as if Vexen may do dumb things but he's not that dumb to poison himself." Xaldin said "you never know Vexen's been working on some weird experiments lately." I nodded and asked "what does Superior think?" Xaldin answered "Xemnas thinks that Vexen poisoned himself he's called a meeting at 2:30 to discuss what's going on." Xigbar said "what else can we can do there's only 4 of us the best thing we can do is to recruit some new members?" I shook my head and said "do you remember how hard it was to recruit new members?" Xaldin nodded and said "I didn't think we would ever become 13."

Xigbar sighed and looked at the kitchen clock and said "we'd better go Xemnas is not in a good mood today." We nodded and they put down their cards and Xaldin created a portal and we walked into it.

We reappeared in our chairs and the round room. I looked around to admire the empty seats, only three more to go. I looked at Xemnas he looked furious. Xemnas said "as you all know our number has slowly dwindled down to four now we have lost our fellow comrades and I through this whole thing I think I know who did it." I gulped oh god this is bad very bad. Xemnas looked around at us and continued "I have concluded that it is a wild and murderous new Heartless wondering around."

Xigbar chuckled and said "as if I didn't think a Heartless can do all the things that have been going on." Xaldin said "I have noticed an increase in the Heartless." I smiled and said "yes I have too there could a Heartless somewhere in the castle." Xigbar said "so after all of this what are we going to do?" Xemnas said "we will rebuild, we'll recruit new member and a new Keyblade bearer."

Xigbar scoffed and said "the Keyblade bearer part should be easy all we gotta do is turn Sora into a Heartless again and we'll get Roxas back." I shook my head and said "it won't be that easy this time Sora is stronger then before." Xemnas nodded in agreement and said "Zexion is right we'll need a new Keyblade bearer. Xaldin said "the hardest part will be recruiting new members."

Xemnas nodded once more and said "and that's why after all this you guys will be going to different worlds and turning people into Heartless to see if we can get a Nobody out of them." Xaldin smiled and said "I'll start with Beast's castle." Xemnas said "right now we need to be focus on finding and eliminating this Heartless and that's why tonight you three will be searching the castle for it." Xigbar sighed and said "this castle is huge it'll take all night to find it."

Xemnas said "and that is why you'll have all night." Xemnas said "and I also have more news." We looked up at him and Xemnas continued "since Marluxia has been eliminated the new lord of Castle Oblivion will be Zexion." I smiled and said "thank you Superior you won't regret it." Xemnas nodded and Xigbar said "this is good because then we can use turn Riku into a Heartless and gain his Nobody I'm sure his Nobody will twice as strong as Roxas." Xemnas said "that's an intriguing idea II." Xemnas said "alright tonight at 8:00 you three will be searching the castle and eliminating the Heartless, don't disappoint me, this meeting is over."

We nodded as dark portals appeared under us and engulfed in darkness. I reappeared in my room. this is great nobody suspects me and I'm Lord of Castle Oblivion this day is going great plus I can use this searching thing to my advantage this is the perfect thing I need to kill Xaldin I already had a plan in mind.

That night we were searching through the Castle. Xigbar, Xaldin, and I separated going our different ways. I had to put my plan into action. I slowly walked to the room that held the fuse box. I opened the door and looked around before I walked in. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I flicked on the lights and saw the fuse box with the Nobody symbol on the cover.

I walked over to it and opened it up and switched it from On to Off. By doing this all the power in the castle went out leaving Castle pitch black. I summoned my Lexicon and thought about whether I should destroy the fuse box. Yeah after this I can put an illusion over it making it looked brand new. I repeatedly smashed the fuse box with the Lexicon. I smiled and the Lexicon disappeared into Darkness.

I left the fuse box room and looked around. I couldn't see anything everything was pitched black. Luckily for me my amazing sense of smell will help me find the others. This is a great opportunity to kill Xaldin and Xigbar but that would be too suspicious if I killed both of them. I sniffed the air and caught whiff of Xaldin, Xaldin smells like metal for some reason.

I also smelled Xigbar who smells like gun powder. I waved my hand and a ball of fire appeared in front of me lighting the path in front of me. I followed my nose and walked down the hallway. His smell was getting closer. This was my most brilliant plan yet. I continued to walk as I smelled Him getting closer and closer till I stopped at the corner. I didn't see any light but I knew Xaldin has very good eyesight.

I waved my hand and my fire ball disappeared. I put my hand against the wall and a shadow ran from my hand and around the corner. I heard Xaldin let out a muffled yell. I went around the corner and waved my hand my trusty fireball appeared in front of me. I saw Xaldin trapped in a darkness ball. I could see his imprints as he tried to escape. I could hear his muffled screaming for help that's when the screams stopped and the darkness ball disappeared and Xaldin hit the floor.

I walked over to him and smiled. His skull was crushed in. Wisps of Darkness came from him as he slowly fading away. I smiled and I smelled Xigbar he was close real close. I looked to my left and saw a purple light in the distance. I looked down at Xaldin and smiled.

I opened my mouth and let out a blood curling scream. I heard fast footsteps and the purple light was approaching. Xigbar caught up with me with a purple light behind him. It was pretty bright. He panted and looked down t Xaldin exclaimed "oh god no." Xigbar's light was bright, bright enough to cast a shadow on the wall down the hallway.

I smiled and put my hand behind my back and slowly clutched it into a fist. I smiled and pulled on Xigbar's sleeve and exclaimed "Xigbar look!" he looked up from Xaldin and we both saw a huge shadow move across the hallway. Xigbar's eyes widened and he said "come on!" we both ran down the hallway with our lights trailing to catch up. We reached the other end of the hallway and saw nothing. Xigbar exclaimed "DAM IT!" we both panted and we walked back down the hallway to Xaldin as he completely faded away.

He shook his head and said "Superior was right there is a Heartless in the Castle." I nodded and said "poor Xaldin he didn't deserve this." Xigbar shook his head and said "come on we better go tell Xemnas the news." I nodded and Xigbar summoned a portal and we walked through it and reappeared in our chairs. I looked up and saw Xemnas. He asked "where is Xaldin?" Xigbar looked down and I told Xemnas what happened. Xemnas grunted and said "dam it lost another member."

Xigbar said "that thing was huge." I nodded in agreement and Xemnas sighed and shook his head and said "go back to your rooms and get some rest this has been a long night." Portals appeared under us and engulfed us in Darkness. I smiled as I appeared in my room. Tonight was a success two more go I can't wait till this is all over. I went to my night stand and turned on my lamp.

The lamp flickered on, the reason why is because the back up generator must have kicked in. I changed into my night clothes and laid down on my bed. This is going perfect soon this will be all over. I had a smile on my face as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the extremely long update but I hope this chapter makes up for you and if it doesn't just wait till the ending the ending will blow your minds. I just came up with an ending for this and let me say it's the best ending ever. Now I let me shut my mouth before I spoil it for you now how did you like this chapter I actually liked this chapter. I don't know how to exactly kill Xigbar and if you got any ideas please leave them in a review. I hope you liked it just as much as I did. Now I'm off to update Organization zombies that update shall be up today or tomorrow. PLEASE READ&REVIEW&SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Xigbar

-Zexion12


End file.
